


The Beauty Of Love

by ranae654



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love Story, Relationship Goals, Romance, Sadness, appreciation, long distance, photographer!reader, virgin!reader, writer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and you have been in a relationship for ten months and it is time for him to get going back on tour and you couldn't be more upset. It really takes a toll on your writing but Matthew is there with you through it all, calling and texting whenever he had the chance to. You and Matthew had been counting the days until his return and once he does neither of you could be more happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this, actually I had a dream of Matthew that inspired me to write this :)  
> I hope all of you like this as much as I do!
> 
> Also Y/N means your name :)

_You didn't want him to leave, you didn't want to be left all alone in this empty house for four months, it wasn't fair but it is what it is. Matthew was just packing the rest of the his things when he heard a small sniffle come from beside him. He looked up to see a tear run down your face, this was the hardest part. He hated to see you cry, he understood though, this was the first time the two of you would be separated for this long and in all honesty you didn't know if you would be able to make it. He walked over to you slowly, taking you into his arms as you weeped into them. "Please don't cry, Y/N. I know this is going to be hard but we'll be okay and I will be back before you know it, alright?" He felt you nod as your cries start to slow to a minimum. "I will call and text you whenever I have the chance to, just remember I will always come home to you, no one else." He felt you nod into his chest and wipe at your cheek with your hand. "You should go, you're going to miss your flight." He could tell that you weren't anywhere near done crying, he reached for your arm pulling you back to him. "Hey, I mean it, you're the one I love and you will always be my top priority no matter what and I'm going to miss you just as much as you're going to miss me."_

_"Um, Mr. Espinosa?"_

_The sound of someones voice made you turn around out of sight right away, you didn't need his manager to see how much you were probably over reacting about this. "I don't mean to interrupt but we really need to get going if we want to be on time." Matthew nodded, fully understanding but he wasn't leaving until you were okay. "I'll be out in five minutes." His manager nodded, shutting the door once again to give the two of you some privacy. The air in the room was thick, full of sadness but at the same time happiness. You were overly excited for him to get to go through this huge, amazing experience, you just wish you could be with him through every single second of it. His hands snaked around you from behind your hips and you could feel him lay his head gently on top of yours, he just stood there silently with you for another minute. He knew that his touch and just him being there was enough to calm you down, to know that he was yours and would be back eventually, it was just the wait that had you all hung up. "Baby, I have to go, I promise I will call you as soon as I get there, I'm only one phone call and text away, I will be with you everyday, don't forget that." He placed a light kiss on top of your head, and you turned around, hugging him as tight as you could. "I love you Matt." He laughed lightly while his hand trailed up and down your back. "I love you too Y/N."_

The sky was grey, basically displaying your emotion right now. You were sad, and a little bit cold, Matthew had left to go on tour three weeks ago and you missed him so much, you didn't feel complete without him. He kept his promise to call and text you whenever he could, he even fit in a few facetime calls if he could. However, you were grateful that you had such amazing friends who would come over whenever they could, and you would go out with them sometimes to get your mind off of things. Weeks went by and you missed him more and more everyday, eventually you started to isolate yourself from the outside world and you stayed inside the house in hopes of creating some new ideas for your writing but there was nothing. Matthew knew that you were struggling a little bit and usually he was there to help you and try to be an inspiration for your writing and if not him he would try to find things that would help you even if it took time out of his day.

Days went by, slowly turning into weeks and you still had nothing, you felt like you had wasted Matthew's time through all the time that has passed. You really wish you could talk to him right now but he had several important meetings today and he had a show to do tonight as well. You decided instead, to write him a text message of what you're feeling.

_Dear Matthew,_

_The days are longer without you here, I find myself becoming less creative everyday and it's really taking a toll on my writing and editing but what is there to write and take photographs of without any inspiration. In all honesty I'm a little bit lost without you here, I know that you're touring and that's amazing, it is! I just- I miss you, you're the light in everything I do and create, I can't wait to have that light back with me to keep me steady. Today I thought about how far we've come since the beginning of this wonderful relationship we created together. I really wish you were here with me right now and not on tour but you have to do what you have to do, I just want to be back in your arms again, even if it's just for a day or even a minute. I'm going to end this message before I make it too long and emotional, but I'm counting the days until I see you again, and everyday that I miss you, I love you even more,_

_Love Y/N._

You weren't surprised when you received a call from Matthew after you sent him the text, it wasn't even five minutes. "So I take it the reason you're calling is because of my text"

"That is exactly why I'm calling." His voice was in a very serious yet caring tone. "Matt-" he cut you off, obviously having something important to tell you. "Y/N, listen to me. You do not need me to create amazing things. You are capable of creating a world that people can delve in and relate to. Be honest with me, have you been in the house all week?" There was a silence on the line, you knew he knew the answer to that question. You absolutely hated when he did that, asked questions that he knew the answer too. "Maybe..." You could here him sigh on the other end of the line. "Okay this is just a suggestion but maybe if you went outside and explored a little bit, or even just sit in the park and watch people, some ideas might pop in your head and I mean that in the most non-creepy stalkerish way ever." He could hear your small giggle on the other end of the line, it caused him to smile. Just hearing you laugh and imagining the amazing smile that he loved so much spread across your face, it made him happy. "Okay baby I have to go now but promise me you'll get out of the house?" "I promise." He was silent, he knew you too well, you wouldn't go along with things that easily. "Matt I promise. Listen-" You picked up your keys slipped on some shoes and walked out the door. He could hear the sound of cars passing by and kids chattering in the background. "Alright, I really have to go now but you have to send me a little tid bit of what you create." You squinted your eyes, before shutting the car door. "How do you know I'll even be able to write anything?" You could hear the screams of fans in the background but Matthew didn't hang up the phone just yet. "You're destined for greatness, no one can take away the amazing ability you have to pour your heart and soul into your work. What you write is purely yours and one of a kind, and I believe in you. I love you and I will call you as soon as I can, bye baby."

The park was rather busy when you arrived there but it was a perfect setting for you to take pictures at the moment. You were planning to write a love story, that may have a few bumps in the road but shows that true love does in fact prevail in the end. Photography sometimes helped with that, there were couples all around you, and all different senses of love were scattered out before your own eyes. Love wasn't really something neither you or Matt thought should be toyed with, it should be sincere and loyal, and most of all it should cause happiness for an eternity. It didn't matter the gender, or the sexuality, or the appearance, it mattered for who they were on the inside, everyone matters to someone, even if some people can't see that. So this is what you would do every once in awhile, come to a public place, take in the surroundings, the scents, and peoples' facial expressions and reactions to the tiniest things. If something or someone inspired you, you would take a picture of them, with permission of course. In all honesty though, if Matt hadn't talked to you about it today you probably wouldn't even be here, you'd probably be sitting at home with a notebook or in front of your computer tapping a pencil endlessly, hoping something would come to you. Luckly you had a great, caring boyfriend, who looked at your work the way he looked at his own, it was important and can lead to wonderful things.

Weeks went by and today happened to be the day Matthew was returning home. The past few weeks you had been writing and editing endlessly but sometimes family or events would get in the way, in total you had completed forty-seven pages, and in all honesty you felt really proud of everything that you have done so far and could not wait to share it with Matthew.

As soon as you heard a car pull in the driveway you rushed outside. The door opened, and there he was, those tired, brown yet excited eyes, and that smile, oh that smile that you missed so much. A tear rushed down your cheek and Matthew smiled wider then ever, he was home, he was with you once again. You ran over to him and he smiled as he opened his arms only to close them second later around your warm embrace. "Don't cry baby girl I'm here now. I'm back, and I'm all yours I promise." He pulled away just a tiny bit, enough to move his arm and brush the hair out of your tear stained face. He just stared deeply into your eyes, not breaking any eye contact. "God, I missed you so much!" He leaned slightly down, placing a soft kiss on your lips. He slung his arm around your shoulders before walking the two of you into your house. As soon as he saw the couch he just fell onto it without a care in the world, he needed sleep, and both of you knew he wasn't going to get a good sleep without you next to him. You settled in beside him, scooching as close as you could into him. He reached for a blanket on top of the couch and he layed it out on too of the both of you. It was a wonderful feeling to be in love, you had missed everything about him, his scent, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, absolutely everything. Your eyes found their way to look at his face, and he was already sound asleep, you squirmed a little bit to get more comfortable. He only pulled you closer, as your legs were tangled with his. You nestled your head against his chest right below his neck before closing your eyes falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When both of you awoke, the two of you ended up heading to the bedroom.

He tackles you into bed, making you giggle, and smile, hands roaming up and down your body while his head was in the crook of your neck giving you small tiny warm kisses. "Matthew!" This was what you missed you missed the feeling of being happy and in love, most of all you missed Matthew so so much. You could feel his hands find their way up, under you shirt and he didn't go too far as he didn't want to make you uncomfortable. His eyes flicked up at you, and you nodded. The two of you had been dating for ten and a half months but you never really had the time to be intimate with each other. Your schedules just wouldn't allow it but now the two of you both have nothing planned for the next week or so, you now had the chance to be intimate. He lifted your shirt above your head before un clasping your bra and taking off his shirt throwing it to the side. You felt his hand rest tenderly on your chest and he leaned down to plant a warm soft kiss on your lips. You could feel his fingers rub gently on your clit, causing a few moans out of you, he waited until you were relatively wet to insert two fingers inside you. His long fingers inside you felt, warm, and so good as they were going up and down against your walls. A few more moans exited your mouth, some didn't as they were caught in Matthew's warm, chaste kisses. His hand roamed up and down your body, stopping at your hips, he looked at the condom on the bedside table, and looked to you. Reaching for the condom, he put it on himself without any troubles at all before lining himself up with your entrance. "Are you ready?" You nodded but he wanted to double check. "Are you sure, because we don't-"

"I want to, please Matt, I need you." He leaned down kissing you again, gently nipping at your bottom lip when pulling away. His hands rested on your hips as your legs were spread open for him and only him. He entered you slowly, his length fully in you. Your hands clenched at the sheets from the sharp pinch that you felt within your body, he waited, not moving until you were ready. "It will start to feel better once we start going but I'm not rushing you, whenever you're ready baby." He leaned down, sliding his tongue inside your mouth, taking you into a sweet, passionate kiss, his hands leaving your hips, to tangle with your hands, squeezing then lightly. "Okay..... Go." He nodded slowly, sliding out of you before going back in. His length between your walls felt immensely good, rolling your head back against the pillow and arching your back before grinding down on him, moaning his name. "More, fuck I need more." He smirked, fully intending on giving you what you needed. "I'll take care of you baby." God, you've never felt anything like this, this was definitely making love, this wasn't a fuck, this was love, and it felt oh so good. You felt yourself get more and more wet as he started to go fast in and out of you. Your climax was close and you were screaming out his name at this point. "Ugh! Fuck! More, more! Now!" He slammed into you over and over again hitting your g-spot each time, before you knew it your climax approached. Your back arched the most it ever has, your chest now being against Matthew's as you felt electrifying waves of pleasure shoot up and down your spine before you poured yourself onto Matthew. "Ahhoohh! Fuck! Hauu! Oh my god!" Matthew's orgasm came seconds later and he collapsed on top of you, both of your hearts were racing, and you both were breathing very fast. Time went by and the two of you found yourselves still naked, in each others arms under the sheets, just gazing up at the sky outside of the window. The stars were scattered out around the sky, aligned in the most beautiful view, while the two of you were in each others arms on the bed looking at the breath taking sight, it was wonderful. Matthew smiled, while his thumb traced up and down your shoulder. He was happy that he was finally home with you, no one else around, nothing to worry about, everything was perfect. "Matt?"

"Hmm?" The question you were about to ask he would probably think is ridiculous but you needed to know, this was your first time after all. "Was I- Was I good enough?" His eyes flicked open, he was somewhat surprised that you asked him that, he didn't understand how you could not think you were good enough. He placed his elbow on a pillow while leaning his head on his hand staring deeply into your eyes while his other hand was placed on your cheek. "Y/N, you were amazing, and you're overly good enough, you're to good enough for me. I don't want you to ever think that you're not enough for me. You are all I need and want in my life and sex doesn't and won't change that. I love you." You smiled and looked down just a teeny tiny bit to hide a big smile that spread across your face. "But seriously you were amazing, especially for your first time, I barely had to guide you at all." You hit him playfully, receiving a laugh out of him. He settled back down, pulling your body closer to him, before shutting his eyes and mumbling, "I love you." He then closed his eyes and you snuggled in, wrapping your arm over his torso and wrapping your leg around him. "I love you too."

The sunshine creeped in through the blinds as your eyes began to slowly open. You could feel the warmth under the blankets, meaning Matthew was still there beside you. Smiling, you rolled over slowly, only to see him reading what you wrote, you could see in his eyes that he was interested in what he was reading. "Morning." There wasn't a response from Matt at all his eyes just went from side to side, going down as he read the pages. You wanted his attention, you were happy that he liked what you were in the process of writing but, he just got home and you wanted to just have a nice, normal, comfortable morning with him and that's what you were going to get. Your hand came up, gently resting upon the papers that we're being held together with a small thin paper clip, pressing it down. "No wait I have one more sentence left." He picked it back up, reading the last sentence quickly. "Wow. That- That was the best thing I've ever read, it was so romantic and detailed, Y/N you have to finish this and you also have to tell me before anyone else what is going to happen to this couple, are they going to move to New York and both pursue their dreams like they planned? Are they going to have a kid? Oh my god, they better not break up, and if they do, they must get back together right away!" You giggled moving your set of papers away from Matt, before placing a kiss on his lips. "I promise it will have a happy ending, and maybe they will have a kid, I don't know I haven't really decided yet." Matthew was quiet for a minute, his forehead and eyebrows were creased like he was thinking. You traced your hand up and down his chest while you looked up at him with soft, calming eyes. "What's on your mind babe?" He moved his hand, placing it on top of your hand, causing it to stop from moving up and down his chest. "Now, you might think I'm crazy and this is way too soon but this doesn't have to be right away so please don't be freaked out." You nodded for him to continue. "I think we should have a kid one day, maybe not now, maybe not in a year but sometime in the future." This was sort of a shock for you, even though you yourself did want to have kids one day you and Matthew never really talked about it but if you were to have kids you would want to have them with him. Still a kid was a big commitment and you would want to be married to the person you would spend the rest of your life with. Matthew must've been thinking the same because he then spoke up about that. "I would want to be engaged first or married. Which we will be one day, I know it." He looked down at you with his soft brown eyes just taking in your perfection and wondering how he got so lucky to be with you. He knew that you were the one, you were the one who he wanted to be there when his dreams came true, you were the one he wanted to marry and have kids with. He wanted to have small talk, fights that meant nothing, he wanted to have and start a life with, he was committed just as much as you were to this blossoming relationship with. Neither of you would want to have it any other way.


End file.
